wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. tumblr_mu5xbtRLlN1rhddkto2_1280.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Kyla Ross (USA), Simone Biles (USA), Aliya Mustafina (RUS)|link=2013 Antwerp World Championships 628x471ant.jpg|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Simone Biles (USA), McKayla Maroney (USA), Hong Un-Jong (PRK)|link=2013 Antwerp World Championships Tumblr_mu7rv1yDZj1rhddkto9_1280.jpg|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Kyla Ross (USA), Huang Huidan (CHN), Aliya Mustafina (RUS)|link=2013 Antwerp World Championships And congratulations to Kyla Ross for winning the Longines Prize for Elegance! Ross, right, with the male winner Kohei Uchimura *Antwerp World Championships - Antwerp, BEL - September 30-October 6 *Russian Hopes - various cities - October 1-6 *Tianjin East Asian Games - Tianjin, CHN - October 6-15 *Bundesliga Competition - Heidenheim, GER - October 19-20 *Chinese Individual National Championships - TBA - TBA Dominique Margaux Dawes (born November 20, 1976, in Silver Spring, Maryland) is a retired United States artistic gymnast. She was 10-year member of the U.S. national gymnastics team, the 1994 U.S. all-around senior National Champion, a three-time Olympian, a World Championships silver medalist and a member of the gold-medal winning "Magnificent Seven" at the 1996 Summer Olympics. Dawes is also notable as being the first African-American woman to win an individual Olympic medal in artistic gymnastics, and the first black person of any nationality or gender to win an Olympic gold medal in gymnastics. She is also one of only three female American gymnasts, along with Muriel Grossfeld and Linda Metheny-Mulvihill, to compete in three Olympics and was part of three Olympic medal-winning teams: Barcelona 1992 (bronze), Atlanta 1996 (gold), and Sydney 2000 (bronze). Dawes is the first female gymnast to be a part of three Olympic medal winning teams since Ludmila Tourischeva won gold in Mexico City (1968), Munich (1972), and Montreal (1976), Polina Astakhova and Larisa Latynina won gold in Melbourne (1956), Rome (1960) and Tokyo (1964), Věra Čáslavská won silver in Rome (1960), Tokyo (1964) and Mexico City (1968). Since Dawes, Svetlana Khorkina is the only gymnast to accomplish this feat, winning silver in Atlanta (1996) and Sydney (2000), and bronze in Athens (2004). read more... Jade Barbosa - BRA - 2007 Worlds - TF Ma Yanhong - CHN - 1984 Olympics - EF Elvire Teza - FRA - 1997 Worlds - EF Elena Naimushina - USSR - 1980 World Cup Final - EF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Was the all-around outcome what you expected it to be? Yes Almost Not quite Not at all *Congratulations to Bailie Key for sweeping the Japan Junior International! *Congratulations to Simone Biles for winning the all-around at the World Championships! *Results for the Osijek World Cup, and Japan Junior International are available. *Tokyo has been announced as the host of the 2020 Olympic Games. *France has the rights to the 2015 European Championships. The host city is yet to be determined. *Victoria Moors has submitted the 2/1 DLO, Hong Un-Jong has sumbitted the triple-twisting Yurchenko, and Simone Biles has submitted her double layout half-out and a Weiler full on uneven bars. *Shang Chunsong has been connecting her piked Hindorff to a Pak salto. *Elizabeth Price was admitted to Stanford University. *Chantysha Netteb injured her knee in the vault final. No word yet on what the injury is or on how Netteb is doing now. *Ludivine Furnon - 4th *Galina Shamrai - 5th *Ludmilla Tourischeva - 7th *Vera Kolesnikova - 7th *Simona Amânar - 7th *Maxi Gnauck - 10th *Julianne McNamara - 11th *Ariella Kaeslin - 11th *Maëlys Plessis - 15th *Victoria-Kayen Woo - 15th *Phan Thị Hà Thanh - 16th *Maria Gorokhovskaya - 17th *Youna Dufournet - 19th *Ksenia Semenova - 20th *Lavinia Miloşovici - 21st *Ling Jie - 22nd *Anna Myzdrikova - 22nd *Fan Ye - 23rd *Sabina Cojocar - 23rd *Kyla Ross - 24th *Viktoria Kuzmina -24th *Olga Bicherova - 26th *Rebecca Tunney - 26th *Amy Tinkler - 27th *Dörte Thümmler - 29th *Maria Kharenkova - 29th *Nastia Liukin - 30th *Polina Astakhova - 30th GIANT MEGA 2013 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS POST September 21, 2013 by Candycoateddoom Contents 1 Confirmed World Championship Teams 2 Known National Champions & All-Around Contenders 3 Vault Contenders 4 Uneven Bars Contenders 5 Ba Read more > 2013 Worlds - Full List of AA and Event Qualifiers October 2, 2013 by Candycoateddoom AA Simone Biles (USA) - 60.133 Kyla Ross (USA) - 59.198 Yao Jinnan (CHN) - 57.965 Larisa Iordache (ROU) - 57.865 Aliya Mustafina (RUS... Read more > ---- URL change October 3, 2013 by Candycoateddoom In case you didn't notice, we have a new URL! No longer are we "inthegym.wikia.com". We are now "wagymnastics.wikia.com". The old URL will st... Read more > ---- 2013 Worlds - Draw for Event Finals October 4, 2013 by Candycoateddoom VT Giulia Steingruber (SUI) Yamilet Peña (DOM) Oksana Chusovitina (UZB) Phan Thị Hà Thanh (VIE) Chantysha Netteb (NED) Simone Bi... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse